Buck converters are switching circuits that downgrade a received voltage to a lower, output voltage. Such circuits are commonly used to power microprocessors, wherein the voltage desired by the microprocessor is substantially lower than the voltage supplied by the power supply. In a multiphase buck converter, a plurality of dice are operated in sequence to downgrade the voltage. Thus, each die contributes a portion of the desired current. Reference may be had to U.S. Pat. No. 6,803,750 to Zhang (Multiphase Synchronous Buck Converter with Improved Current Sharing).
Unfortunately, prior art multiphase buck converters are not modular units. Therefore, a multiphase buck converter package is desired which would easily permit a user to add such a converter to an existing circuit.